Quinn and Puck Reunited
by tanyakapler
Summary: What I wanted to happen after Quinn's break down.
1. Chapter 1

"She has love, Tina has it, even Zizes hooks up…" Quinn stops. She can't finish her sentence.

Santana looks up at the blonde in front of her. She knows who Quinn was gonna say. She knows why it's so hard for Quinn to say it. That person reminds her of everything she gave up.

Quinn sighs as she plops down on the bed behind her. Brittany and Santana take the seats next to her.

"I just want someone to love me," Quinn says through her tears.

"I think I know how to make you feel better," Santana offers.

"I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really not that into that," Quinn informs, turning towards her.

Santana raises an eyebrow, "NO…NO…I'm not talking about that." Santana smiles, "I'm talking about a haircut."

"YES!" Brittany agrees. "Totally."

Quinn nods.

Quinn looks at herself and smiles. Santana can see past the smile to the sadness in her eyes. She has to do something.

"Um…I'll be right back," Santana says leaving Brittany and Quinn.

She sighs not really sure why she is doing this. But she knows the hearts of the two people and no matter how big of a bitch she is, she wants them to be happy. The same happy she wants with Brittany. She takes a deep breathe as she crosses the hall and knocks on the door to the guys' room.

It soon opens with Sam standing on the other side, shoving Cheetos into his mouth.

"What do you want, Santana?" he questions annoyed.

She rolls her eyes, "Can I talk to Puckerman, _please_?"

"Oh, she said, _please_," Sam expresses. "Puck, it's for you."

Santana waits patiently as Puck appears.

"What do you want?" he questions leaning on the door frame.

"I need to talk to you," she answers pulling him into the hallway, closing the door behind.

"Look, San, as much as I love us hooking up in the past…"

"Shut up! This isn't about us," Santana expresses trying to put her words together. "Puck, what happened with Quinn? Why did you give up?"

He raises an eyebrow, "What? Where is this coming from?"

Santana looks at the door behind her, before looking back at him, "She misses you."

"WHAT?" he questions, realizing this conversation is getting more and more confusing.

"_Quinn_ misses _you_!" she specifies.

Puck rubs his forehead a couple times trying to understand.

"Why should I care?"

"Cause you love her."

"No, I don't," he responds quickly.

"You do."

He sighs, "Santana…"

"PUCK, she is miserable. She doesn't believe anyone loves her." Puck looks down at the floor before looking back up at Santana. "I know you do."

So what? I doesn't mean anything. It sure didn't mean anything to her a year ago," he spits out.

"She was scared. Hell, I think she still is, but you are the only one that has truly loved Quinn and you know what she is going through," Santana expresses.

"What am I suppose to do. She's no my problem. I have someone, remember," he says, trying to avoid where Santana was going.

"_Zizes_?" Puck nods. "Really?"

"What?"

"Puck, don't act like I don't know you. Zizes is a distraction, just like Sam and Finn were for her. They kept you both from dealing with what was right in front of yous," she explains.

"And what was that?"

"Feelings. True honest feelings for each other and…" Santana begins raising an eyebrow. "Dealing with giving her up."

"Don't talk about her!" he exclaims getting in Santana's face.

"Why cause it's too much. Cause it makes those scary feeling reappear?" she asks getting right up in his face.

"Just stop!"

"Talk to her."

"NO!"

"Puck, she is your baby's mother." Puck sighs. "Talk to her."

"Fine," he answers quietly.

**AN: I wrote more let me know what you think I will publish more later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana smiles as she slides her room key into the door. She opens slightly opens it.

"Brit, come here for a sec," Santana requests in the doorway.

Brittany appears looking at Puck confused.

"What is he doing here?"

"Let's just go," Santana expresses, pushing her friend out of the door. "Be nice and remember…" She trails off. "She's broken, _too._"

Puck exhales at Santana's comment. _TOO?_ He isn't broken. Sure he tires hard to block out the memories of the last year and he did miss the girl that is in this room, but that doesn't mean he is broken.

He takes a few steps into the room, seeing her sit on the edge of the bed, face in her hands. He hopes she isn't crying. Though he knows that if is actually going to go through with this, crying is inevitable.

"You cut your hair," he says out loud at his first observation.

Quinn quickly sits up wiping the tears from her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Puck nervously looks around the room. Why is she the only girl that makes him feel so nervous, so exposed. Sure Lauren made him nervous, but that is mixed with fear.

"Quinn…I think we need to talk."

"NO, we don't," she expresses not looking at him.

"Yes, we do," he insists, taking a seat on the other bed. "I don't want to, but we need to. It's what's best for both of us."

"No, I can't. Just leave," she pleads standing up, quickly making her way towards the window.

She can't look at him.

Frustrated he stands up and begins whether she wants to or not.

"Why do you think no one loves you?" he blurts out.

She turns to him, "Cause I'm never enough for anyone."

"What?"

"Please, Finn choose Rachel over me, TWICE. My father kicked me out…you…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"What about me?"

"You…" She can't even find the words that she wants to say.

"I told you I loved you and you never said a word to me after that. We both know I don't do feelings, but when you asked I needed you to know how I felt. You turned me down. You bailed on me," he expresses feeling the hurt and the anger resurface.

"Well, why did you have to say it?"

"Cause it was the truth," he answers taking a step towards her. "Why didn't you say it back, or better why, why haven't you talked to me?"

"Cause you remind me of her!" she yells. "I can't look at you without seeing her."

Puck feels like a jerk when he sees tears fall from her face.

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. This is what all of wanted. For me to break…you wanted the bitch to break, to lose it, to crumble into pieces!" Quinn continues to yell.

"NO, it's not. I want Quinn Fabray, the girl I fell in love with while she was carrying my baby." She scoffs. "Quinn, everything I've said to you from the being of all the drama has been true. You were never just another hook-up for me. When we were together that night, I really cared about you. I would have taken care of you and Beth, if you would have decided to keep her. I think I proved that, when I went along with you passing Finn off as her father for all those months and then let you live with me after he kicked your ass to the curb," he explains. "Quinn, _I_ love _you._"

"I can't," she says turning away from him.

He walks towards her, "I miss her too."

"I didn't think giving her up would mean I would be left with this huge empty hole," she says quietly.

"She's part of you. She lived in your all those months. You are forever attached to her."

She slowly turns back around and smiles, "Do you really love me?"

"Everyday," he answers nodding.

She sighs, "Why Zizes?"

"Why Sam and Finn?"

They stare at each other with mutual understanding.

"So what now?" she questions looking at the floor before looking at him.

"You tell me?" Quinn shrugs. "I told you how I feel"

Quinn takes a deep breath, taking steps towards him, leaving only a couple feet between them, "I'm sorry for everything this past year. For pushing you away this summer. For Sam. For Finn, but what I mostly sorry for is that…I didn't get to say something to you."

"What's that?"

"I love you too," she answers quietly. "I want to be with you."

**AN: Still have more…process of working on part 3…suggests are welcome. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Puck can't count how many times that he wished to hear her say those words. But it hurts to know that it took her this long to figure it out. A year is a long time. If she would have said back then, then everything would have been alot easier. For him. For her. For everyone involved, Finn, Rachel, Sam, Lauren. So much has happened cause she didn't tell him how she felt. But the truth of it all though is that they love each other and those other people don't matter.

He watches her step forward to grab his hand. At first touch, he quickly pulls away.

"Quinn, I can't," Puck informs taking a step back.

"But, Puck…"

"NO, Quinn…I'm with Lauren and I can't do this…" He points between them. "To her."

"Oh," she answers sadly, feeling defeated.

He wants to reach out and just hug her, reassure her that it's going to be okay. Kiss her to make her understand that he really does love her. But he is not that guy anymore, the cheater. If anything is going to happen between them, they both have to be single.

"Quinn, it's not like I don't want to be with, cause I do…" He sighs. "I can't cheat on Lauren. If I touch you in anyway, even if it's just holding your hand, I would feel like I was cheating on her, cause of the feelings I have for you," he explains.

"So what then?"

He can sense the frustration in her voice, "If we are going to be together, we ahve to do it right. No cheating, no sneaking around. I want it to be real, just you and me," he says with a smile.

She nods, "So that mean…"

"I have to figure out a way to break up with Lauren, without her breaking me," he comments with a chuckle.

"You scared of her?" He shrugs. "I thought no chick intimidates Puckzilla," she remembers his infamous words.

He smiles, "She does a little, but to tell you the truth. You scare me more than her."

"Why?"

"Cause I've you see me more vulnerable than anyone. You've seen my heart, Fabray, I haven't shown that to anyone. That's what makes me so scared of you, of us," he confesses.

She takes a step towards him, "I'm glad I am the one that gets to see it." She reaches for him again, but stops herself, remembering his words. "Maybe before we continue with anymore talk about us, you should go talk to Lauren," she suggests.

He nods, "Yeah, do you want to maybe, talk later?"

She smiles, "Of course."

He grins before turning away to leave. He reaches the door and slowly turns around to look at her, "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Noah," she answers smiling before he leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck sighs as he leans against the closed door. Emotions are exhausting, that's why he never does them, but with Quinn all the exhaustion is worth it. To have the only girl that he has ever loved back in his love is worth everything.

He takes a deep breathe as he swipes his room card and enters. The guys are sprawled across the room trying to write the songs Mr. Schue wants from them.

"What did Santana want?" Finn questions, raising an eyebrow.

He looks at Finn unsure if he can even say anything to him. Yes, Finn loved Rachel, but he just broke up with Quinn. Hell, with it! He told Finn to ask out Rachel and Quinn is _his_ baby's mama. So if he didn't understand, screw it.

"She took me to talk to Quinn," Puck answers.

Everyone looks up from their notebooks.

"What…why?" Finn questions confused.

Puck takes a deep breathe trying not to be an asshole to his best friend.

"She doesn't think that anyone loves her," he answers.

Everyone confused looks ask the questions why did Santana come to you.

"Did you talk to her?" Sam asks.

"Of course I did."

"Why?" Mike laughs.

Puck sighs feeling like this it. The moment he shares with his boys just how he actually feels. He had only told Santana about telling Quinn that he loved her.

"Cause it's Quinn and…" He swallows hard, trying to push all his pride for her. "I _l_ove her."

"You what?" Finn questions surprised.

"Dude…" he begins to explain, but realizes he didn't have to. "You have Rachel you love her. It's always been Rachel for you even when you were with Quinn." Finn sighs. "Both times," Puck calls him out.

Finn sighs, "I know!" Puck shrugs. "But Quinn…"

"Quinn is nothing to you. When you were together it was about popularity, Football Jock and Head Cheerleader, and you were pinning over Rachel," Puck expresses.

Finn nods, "You've always cared about her, haven't you?"

"Do you think I would risk our freindship for just sex?"

Finn takes in what Puck just says realizing just how serious this is for his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Finn questions.

"Yeah, cause that's what I want to do, express how I feel to another dude. And even if I did how was I suppse to tell you that I had feelings for your girlfriend?" Puck asks.

"Anything is better than sleeping iwth her," Artie comments.

Finn nods.

"Which is true," Puck comments. "But…I don't know. You know now."

"Does she know you love her?" Sam asks.

Puck nods, "Yeah, she has known for a year."

Confusion sets on the faces of everyone in the room.

"When did you…" Arite asks.

Puck is regretting all this. He hates emotions and this is the reason why. He didn't want his friends to see him like this, but there is no use stopping now. Might as well share it all.

"I told her…" Puck sighs. "While we were looking at Beth in the nursery at the hospital."

Complete silence hangs over the group. No one know what to say. They are trying to understand the fact that Quinn knew all during their junior year that Puck loved her and she did nothing about it."

"If you love her, why didn't you do anything to me when you got back from juvie?" Sam questions.

"She hadn't talked to me all summer, and she seemed to be happy with you. All I've ever wanted for Quinn is to be happy. That's why I didn't push her into keeping Beth. I wanted her to do whatever made her happy," Puck expresses, feeling even more exposed.

"Makes sense," Mike comments.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Break-up with Zizes," Puck answers.

"You want to be with Quinn?"

"I'm not asking for you permission." Finn hold up his hands in surrender. "But I do, and she wants to be with him.

Finn smiles, "Do what you have to do and we're here to help."

"With Quinn, not Lauren," Sam adds.

Puck laughs sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I need to break up with her an d soon. I just don't know how."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth," Artie suggests.

"The truth?"

"Artie's right. Everyone knows your history with Quinn. If you tell her everything maybe she won't take the breakup badly," Finn explains.

"And if she does take it badly?"

"RUN!" Sam suggests.

Laughter echoes through the room.

"Okay, well…thanks for the help and this conversation never happened. I don't need everyone to know that Puckzilla is going soft," Puck expresses walking towards the door.

"Good luck with Zizes," Mike tells Puck, who nods, leaving the room.

**AN: so the next part is with Lauren and Puck…Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Puck knows the girls are in the lobby trying to write songs, so he decided to take the stairs. The walking will give him time to think of how he is going to break up with Lauren. She has to know about his history with Quinn and the fact is wasn't just about the baby. She has to understand that he risked his friendship with Finn to be with the former cheerleader.

"She just has to understand," he repeats outloud to himself as he descends down the flight of stairs.

As he runs all this in his head, he begins to wonder what will happen if Lauren doesn't understand. Would she do something to Quinn? She was evil enough to go after Quinn during the Prom Queen race. What would she do knowing that Quinn is taking him for her?

Puck shakes his head. What was he even thinking when it came to starting a relationship with Lauren? Yeah, maybe the fact that she didn't take his shit. But Santana was like that, hell she is still like that. Maybe it was the fear of just being alone. He know that Lauren had a thing for him. Then she called him out in the closet for not being good at what he did. He stops and sighs. No girl has ever turned down Puck or made him question his abilities. That's when he realizes why he was with her. He was out to prove her wrong. Well, that was why in the beginning. He truly likes Lauren and she is a good distraction.

"But she's not Quinn," he expresses outloud to himself.

He continues down the stairs and as he reaches the bottom floor, he realizes he still doesn't know what he is going to say. The truth does seem like the most logical explanation. So he decides that's what he is going to do. He slowly walks into the lobby, finding the girls crowded around the table. He exchanges a quick smile with Quinn as he approaches.

Puck takes a deep breathe before placing his hand on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren turns her head and looks up at him.

"What do you want, Puckerman?"

"Do you think we can talk for a minute." She nods. "Alone," he adds taking a step back to encourage her to follow him.

"Just talk," she demands.

He winces. He isn't a jackass. He doesn't want to do this in front of the girls; make her feel horrible.

"Lauren, can you just walk with me?" Puck questions trying not to beg or sound like a girl.

"Puckerman, I don't have time for you getting all girlie. Just tell me what you came to tell me, so we can get back to work," she insists kinda annoyed.

"Fine," he exhales. "We're done! Us…over."

She slowly stands up and Puck feels his stomach turn. He hears Sam's voice in his head yelling **_RUN!_** but he is Puckzilla and no chick intimidates him. He swallows as she steps towards him.

"What did you say?"

"We're over," he answers looking away before looking back at her. "I'm…I…I have feelings for someone else. I have for awhile."

Lauren turns to the girls sitting behind her. Rachel and Tina looks confused, while Brittany, Santana, and Quinn stare at their laps.

"So which one of you is it?" Lauren asks angrily.

Puck steps infront of her, "It doesn't matter."

He sighs at his words. Of course Quinn matters, he just doesn't know what Lauren will do to her.

Lauren ignores him, "Well, I'm pretty sure it's not Brittany."

"Why can't it be Brittany?" Puck questions hoping it will take the tension off the other two canditates.

"Please, I'm not stupid," Lauren answers, looking around Puck.

"Lauren, it doesn't matter We're just over. We can't be together and that's all that matters," he says taking a deep breathe.

She doesn't respond, so Puck takes that as a sign to walk away. He turns to look at the blonde and Latina, before turning back to Lauren.

"Are we good?" She remains quiet. "Okay, well…I'll see ya later."

Puck begins to walk towards the elevator. Halfway there he hears screaming and yelling erupt from the girls. He turns to find Lauren trying to get to Santana and Quinn.

"Which one of you is it?" she screams.

"Lauren, back off! We don't have to tell you shit," Santana spits back.

"I took you out once, Lopez. I'll do it again," Lauren expresses, stepping forward.

"And Puck didn't do anything to stop you then, so you should know who he loves," Santana yells.

"SANTANA!" Puck exclaims, making his prescense known.

Everyone turns to him. He takes a deep breathe as he slowly walks over to Quinn and takes her hand in his. She smiles at him, before he pulls her with him to stand in front of Lauren. He feels Quinn squeeze his hand.

"Fabray?" Lauren questions in disgust.

"Yeah, Quinn," he says with a smile.

"But her?"

"I love her. It's always been her," he explains not taking his eyes off her. "Even before all the baby drama." She smiles, hugging his arms. "Quinn is who I belong with."

"Blondie over me?" Lauren asking trying to comprehend it all.

"Lauren, I don't want to make this into a competition, because it's not whose better than who, it's about who I love. And I love Quinn," he answers.

"I love you too," she whispers into his arm.

He smiles as he runs his free hands through her hair. He doesn't wait for any response as he pulls Quinn towards the elevator.

Lauren watches them disappear before turning back towards the girls.

"Did you all know this?"

"We all know that Puck and Quinn have history," Tina blurts out.

"Quinn is the reason Puck joined Glee club," Rachel adds.

"What?"

"He told me while we dated last year," Rachel informs.

"Listen, Zizes…those two share something that only those two understand. It was just a matter of time before they found their way back to each other," Santana explains.

"Well, we'll see how long it lasts," Lauren comments walking away.

The girls look confused as they watch the girl storm off.

**AN: SRRY it took so long to put up…wanted it to be good. Still questioning it, but let me know what you think. Now going to work on Puck and Quinn and trying to figure out what Lauren has up her sleeve.**


End file.
